


Бруклинский котик

by Halisa



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Brooklyn, Drunk Blow Jobs, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halisa/pseuds/Halisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пьяный Баки известен своей любвеобильностью и покорностью. А что Стив? А Стив ничего, плоть слаба, ну кто бы устоял? Киньте в него камень.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бруклинский котик

Баки стоит, опираясь на стену и все равно умудряясь немного пошатываться. От него несет виски, и Стив знает, что Баки его продали бы только в одном месте – в баре через пару кварталов отсюда. Баки рассеянно улыбается, смотря на противоположную стену, и счастливо тянет «Стиииив», когда наконец-то видит его.

– Как ты до дома-то добрался, – ворчит Стив, еле успевая вытянуть руки и подхватить Баки, но тот тяжелый, и Стив отшатывается к стене, чтобы не упасть.

– Боб, – выдыхает Баки, наваливаясь на Стива и сползая вместе с ним на пол. – Боооообби…

– Понял я, понял, – пыхтит Стив, пытаясь встать и отвести Баки к кровати, но тот мычит что-то невнятное, закидывает руки Стиву на шею, подтягиваясь к его лицу.

– Стиииииив, – улыбается Баки снова, и выглядит он совершенно обдолбанным, Стив надеется только, что Баки смог достать лишь алкоголь, а не чего похуже. – Стивистивистиви, – урчит Баки и трется щекой о щеку Стива, на что тот краснеет, но мужественно смотрит вперед в поисках решения их проблемы. Решение одно – и Стив старается расцепить руки Баки у себя на шее, но это не удается, и Стив берет лицо Баки в свои ладони и слегка сжимает.

– Баки, нам нужно встать, – мягко говорит он, Баки отчего-то фыркает, явно сдерживая смех, его ладони сползают вниз, и Баки плюхается лицом Стиву в грудь, больно ударяясь носом.

– Нет, – немного невнятно говорит он и снова трется лицом: – Мммм…

Стив делает вид, что не замечает этого, но Баки стонет коротко и пробирается рукой под рубашку Стива. – Стииииив, – тянет он, и в этот раз Стив уже вздрагивает крупно, потому что звучит это совершенно по-другому. Баки поднимает голову, щурится в темноте, выдыхает жарко: – Стив…

И Стив чуть не взвивается вверх вместе с Баки.

– Так, – громко говорит он. – Бак, вставай. Давай, давай.

Баки недовольно стонет, но пытается встать и, Господи Иисусе, лучше бы он не, потому что Баки внезапно решает, что сползти со Стива – отличная идея, хотя Стив бы поспорил. Очень бы сильно поспорил. Он бы начал спорить прямо сейчас, но когда лицо Баки оказывается в опасной, буквально смертельной близости к его паху, все слова застревают в горле. Потому что силы Баки явно покинули – он не двигается ни вперед, ни назад, ни хотя бы, Баки, пожалуйста, вбок. Устроился с большим комфортом, думает в легком ужасе Стив. Хотя какая-то часть его в целом и не против. И Стив даже понимает – и его мгновенно окатывает паникой, – какая именно часть.

– Баки, – дрожащим голосом просит Стив. – Нам надо встать.

– Все хршо, – Баки приподнимает голову и смотрит на Стива мутным, но счастливым взглядом. – Все ‘тлично, – говорит он и вдруг немного морщит лоб, озадаченный чем-то. – Стив?

– Да, – выдыхает он.

– Пщему мы не в постели?

И Стив сейчас разрыдаться готов, потому что да, действительно, почему они не в постели, ведь туда явно очень хочет и Стив, и Баки.

– Нам надо встать сначала, – говорит Стив, и он очень надеется, что тон у него получился серьезным, а не жалким. Не сильно жалким. Хотя бы.

– Даааа, – выдыхает Баки, его глаза блестят, когда он проводит пальцем по контуру вставшего члена Стива, угадывающегося под брюками, и у Стива вырывается задушенный звук, горячая волна прокатывается по всему телу – от члена и выше, Стив дергает бедрами и совершенно случайно касается пахом лица Баки, и Стив судорожно затыкает себя ладонью, но стон все равно прорывается.

Хотя. Стойте. Это не он.

Баки смотрит на член Стива как подарок от Санты – с таким восторгом, что любому человеку было бы стыдно отрывать его от такого. Но Стив – не любой, у Стива слишком много сознательности и ответственности, даже когда реальность больше похожа на один из тех снов, о которых Стив никогда бы Баки не рассказал. Никогда. Так что Стив просто шепчет сперва «Баки, пожалуйста», а потом уже стонет это, когда Баки не слышит его и кусает в бедро прямо через брюки. Слова, видимо, оказываются волшебными, потому как Баки внезапно затихает, проводит ладонью по ноге Стива, поднимаясь выше и останавливаясь напротив сердца. Баки вздыхает, смотрит пристально в глаза Стива и слегка улыбается.

– Пойдем, – говорит он почти трезвым голосом, и Стив чуть не седеет на глазах. Баки приподнимается на руках, встает на четвереньки и рывком поднимается на ноги, и от этого Стиву становится страшно – неужели уже пришел в себя? Но потом он замечает, как Баки держится немного неуверенно, как неловко отводит руку, чтобы в случае чего сразу опереться о стену – и переводит дыхание.

– Пойдем, – соглашается он и подходит к Баки ближе, одной рукой обхватывая его за талию, а второй ловя руку Баки, которую тот закидывает Стиву на плечо. Идти-то тут, конечно, всего пару метров, но Стив предпочитает подстраховаться. И в общем-то не зря – Баки идет еле-еле, стараясь ступать твердо, но, откровенно говоря, получается у него плоховато. Когда они наконец-то добираются до постели, Стив успевает мимоходом порадоваться, что они уже давным-давно сдвинули кровати, потому что зимой невероятно холодно, а летом Баки отказывается спать возле окна, откуда, казалось бы, должно обдувать блаженной прохладой, а на деле только жарит как на адской сковородке.

Стив отпускает Баки, и тот падает на кровать, матрас под ним мягко пружинит, и Баки распластывается по всей поверхности, замирает так на пару мгновений, а затем нехотя перекатывается на живот и потягивается как кот.

– Стииииви, – опять начинает он, и Стив может только поражаться загадочной пьяной душе. Но это только к лучшему, думает Стив, главное – уложить сейчас Баки спать, а там ему станет лучше. И никому не будет неловко утром. Стив изо всех сил гонит прочь мысли о том, что утром могло быть не только неловко, но еще больно и обидно. Потому что пьяный Баки известен своей похотлив... любвиобильностью – поправляет себя Стив, а поэтому приятели и собутыльники Баки так тщательно каждый раз проверяют, добрался ли он до дома. Ведь если в их районе оставить плохо соображающего и на все согласного симпатичного парня... Стив встряхивает головой и принимается стаскивать с Баки ботинки. С ними проблем нет никаких, но на рубашке Стив неожиданно для себя застывает. Он тысячу раз уже делал это – ладно, не тысячу, Баки не какой-нибудь там пьяница, – но сейчас внезапно он вспоминает, как Баки вел себя недавно в коридоре, как стонал и терся, и почему-то у Стива начинают дрожать руки, когда он опрокидывает Баки обратно на спину, расстегивает на нем рубашку и аккуратно стягивает ее. На брюки Стив даже смотреть боится, пытается все сделать вслепую, но от этого только хуже: движения становятся неловкими, Стив краснеет, пару раз мазнув явно не по бедру, отчего Баки тихо вздыхает и зарывается носом в подушку.

– Спаать? – бормочет он невнятно, и Стив накрывает его одеялом, но Баки тут же капризно сваливает его в сторону.

– Спать, – вздыхает Стив и, быстро раздевшись, забирается к Баки под бок. Баки тут же поворачивается к нему, утыкается лицом куда-то в шею и кладет руку Стиву на грудь.

– Не хочу спать, – заявляет он и слабо шевелит пальцами, не то поглаживая, не то царапая кожу Стива, а затем, найдя сосок, принимается играть с ним, особо не задумываясь над тем, что делает.

Стив резко вдыхает, чувствуя как тот твердеет и как по телу пробегает волна дрожи.

– А я хочу, – голос немного подрагивает, и Стив пытается успокоить руку Баки своей, но Баки лишь фыркает Стиву в ухо, легко целуя шею, а затем еще раз. И еще.

– Я вижу, что ты хочешь, – мурчит Баки и целует теперь под челюстью, которую Стив так удобно подставил в попытках разглядеть что-то занимательное на потолке, фокусируясь на собственных вдохах и выдохах. Баки всегда любил прикосновения – что есть, то есть. Садился слишком близко, вставал слишком рядом, обнимал при каждой встрече, трепал за волосы, хлопал по плечу, легко пихал локтем, дурачась. И ничего не просил в ответ, но Стив видел, как Баки смотрел открыто, предлагая. Баки всегда можно было успокоить прикосновениями, и Стив нечасто этим пользовался. Потому что для него это было слишком – что если он забудется? Что если Баки поймет?

Стив поднимает руку и запускает пальцы Баки в волосы, мягко перебирая пряди и массируя кожу головы. Баки мычит, откровенно наслаждаясь, губы расплываются в улыбке, когда он бодает ладонь, прося не останавливаться.

– Еще, – выдыхает Баки, закидывая ногу на Стива, бедром легко задевая его член, и тот не встал, не встал, не встал, абсолютно точно не встал! Стив зажмуривается, а Баки прикрывает глаза и благодарно лижет Стива в шею, а затем спускается ниже, то потираясь щекой о кожу Стива, то облизывая ее. Руку Стив не убирает, слегка запутавшись пальцами в волосах, и она совершенно случайно тянется вслед за Баки, когда тот замирает над животом Стива, опаляя горячим дыханием нежную кожу возле резинки трусов. Баки не двигается и не смотрит на Стива, не в силах оторвать взгляд от его члена. Стив бы тоже с радостью на себя не смотрел, он быстро, неглубоко дышит, втягивая живот так сильно, как только может, и думая о том, как много вспомнит Баки утром. Сказать точно вряд ли получится, потому что Баки всегда шел против системы и не подчинялся никаким правилам: он мог спокойно запомнить один вечер после пьянки и абсолютно забыть другой. Стив прикидывает возможности, мечется между вариантами, и когда Баки поворачивает голову, пристально смотря на Стива, тот уже порядком устал от терзаний. Поэтому он давит Баки на затылок, притягивая к своему паху, и Баки так счастливо выдыхает, будто ждал этого всю жизнь. Он одной рукой стаскивает трусы со Стива, а другой аккуратно пригибает член, чтобы резинка не задела чувствительную головку. Стив закрывает красное лицо рукой и молится только о том, чтобы Баки наутро ничего не вспомнил. Ничегошеньки. Ни. Единой…

Стив низко стонет, пораженно распахивая глаза и быстро убирая ладонь от лица, потому что Баки всегда играл нечестно. Вот и сейчас, когда Стив готов уже на все, что угодно, лишь бы получить наконец давно желаемое, Баки только нежно касается члена поцелуем.

– Ты... – задыхается Стив, сильнее сжимая пальцы, но Баки упрямо мотает головой, мол, что привязался, и снова легко ласкает горячую кожу губами. Это похоже на первый поцелуй, несмелый, хотя Стив предпочитает не вспоминать свой, к слову. Баки осыпает член невесомыми поцелуями, очень осторожно проходится по головке языком, легко ныряя кончиком внутрь, дразня, а затем коротко лижет, спускаясь постепенно к мошонке. У Стива заканчивается воздух и терпение, пересыхает во рту, начинает першить в горле, и только тогда Стив понимает, что все это время беспомощно стонал, одной рукой направляя Баки, а другой сжимая простыню. Он просит, он умоляет Баки сделать уже что-нибудь – бакибакипожалуйставозьмипожалуйста, – подается бедрами вверх стараясь урвать как можно больше удовольствия и теряет счет времени, не может сказать, сколько эта пытка продолжается, потому что Баки то целует, то лижет, и Стив был бы безумно рад, окажись это его рот, но сейчас, сейчас все внимание Баки направлено на его член, а Стиву нужно гораздо больше этих невинных ласк. Баки будто издевается, и Стив всегда знал, что Баки невероятный эгоист, всегда думает только о себе. От этой мысли Стива выгибает, потому что баки-вечный-эгоист в его голове плавно перетекает в баки-поклоняется-моему-члену, будто бы все, чего хочет Баки для себя в свой жизни – член Стива, и от этого у Стива прорывается жалкий скулеж.

– Баки, пожалуйста, – всхлипывает он, и Баки наконец-то-о-да-пожалуйста раскрывает рот, и Стив чувствует, как член скользит по горячему и влажному, и Стив выгибается, толкаясь вперед, а Баки коротко стонет, разрушая иллюзию уверенности, за которой до этого так успешно прятался. Его ресницы трепещут, он судорожно сглатывает, пытаясь взять все, что ему дают, и даже больше, лицо его искажено таким экстазом, что Стив быстро прикрывает рот рукой, но стон, низкий и пораженный, все равно прорывается.

Баки сосет увлеченно, полностью отдаваясь процессу, уделяя внимание каждому миллиметру, то с силой вбирая в рот, то посасывая ствол, то лаская его приоткрытыми и припухшими губами, то спускаясь к мошонке, коротко и легко вылизывая яйца. Баки как издевается, чередуя страстные прикосновения с почти невесомыми, то подталкивая Стива к оргазму, то лишь дразня, потому что Баки злой, злой, злой! И хочет, чтобы Стив умолял. Стив и умоляет, причем уже давно, но Баки слишком занят, чтобы обращать внимание на такие мелочи, он будто дорвался наконец-то до чего-то долгожданного, и как бы Стив ни зарывался пальцами в волосы Баки, пытаясь притянуть его ближе или войти глубже, Баки только плечом ведет и фыркает шумно, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

– Мммм, Стиви, – бормочет Баки ему в яйца, и Стив сдерживает порыв истерично захихикать, потому что Баки, дружище, говори внятнее, я плохо слышу тебя из-за своего члена. – Такой вкусный, – мурлычет он и облизывает губы. – И весь мой.

Он довольно трется лицом о член Стива, оставляя на щеке, скуле и лбу мокрый след от слюны и смазки. И для Стива это слишком. 

– Бак, – почти рыдает он. – Бак, пожалуйста, дай мне кончить!

Но Баки только урчит, посасывая и вылизывая яйца Стива.

– Я бы весь день этим занимался, – говорит он между делом. – Нам нужен выходной, Стиви, только ты, я и твой член. Тебе понравится, – выдыхает он, и Стиву понравится, безусловно, Стиву нравится уже сейчас, но куда лучше бы было, дай Баки ему кончить.

И Баки дает. Он всасывает оба яйца в рот, перекатывая их внутри и лаская языком, и быстро дрочит Стиву рукой, опираясь на вторую для равновесия. Стив коротко и часто стонет в такт каждому движению Баки, дыхания не хватает, и Стив чувствует, что больше он не вынесет – это хорошо до такой степени, что даже мучительно, он хочет, чтобы это закончилось прямо сейчас и не заканчивалось никогда. Им нужен выходной, точно, Стив предоставит Баки свой член хоть на день, хоть на два, Баки может любить его, поклоняться ему, делать с ним что угодно, потому что член Стива для Баки, сам Стив для Баки, только для Баки, только для него…

И Стив кончает Баки на лицо. Баки довольно мычит, вылизывая член Стива, очищая его от спермы нежными прикосновениями языка, проводит головкой по щеке, по губам, размазывая остатки спермы. Стив тяжело дышит, ошалело глядя на Баки распахнутыми глазами, протягивает руку, чтобы стереть с его щек свою… свою… Стив краснеет. Очень вовремя, Стив, да. Но Баки мотает головой неодобрительно, вздыхает, укладываясь чистой стороной на бедра Стива, горячим дыханием опаляя его все еще чувствительный член.

– Не трогай, – бормочет Баки. – Оставь так.

И Стив робко убирает руку, не сводя глаз с Баки, с его розовых скул, прикрытых глаз, влажных красных губ, с блестящего на коже, подсыхающего следа.

– Трахнешь меня утром? – сонно спрашивает Баки, доверчиво и медленно целуя Стива куда придется. Глаза его слипаются, голова тяжелеет, и Стив сглатывает противный комок в горле.

– Бак, – дрожаще выдыхает он. – Конечно, Бак. Только попроси меня, хорошо?

Нежно убирает волосы со лба Баки, заправляя их за ухо, и хрипло повторяет:

– Только попроси меня утром снова.

И, дотянувшись, укрывает их обоих одеялом.


End file.
